The Second Ring
by anime92
Summary: The first time Kouga gave Kaoru a ring it had been meant as a way to keep track of her. How will this time be different?


"Gonza that was absolutely delicious." Kaoru thanked Gonza as she gracefully wiped her mouth with her napkin. Gonza beamed as he cleared the finished dishes off the table. "I'm am very happy you enjoyed it Kaoru-sama."

Kouga agreed with Kaoru. Gonza had outdone himself this time. No doubt it had been due to this being a special occasion for everyone, at least to Kouga and Gonza since Kaoru wasn't completely aware of the situation. Kouga looked up to meet Kaoru's eyes and felt himself becoming very nervous inside. "Kaoru, may I speak with you outside?" He ask in a cool tone, not wanting to let his internal feelings surface.

Kaoru was a bit surprised by his request but simply smiled and nodded. Gonza stood behind Kaoru's chair and gently moved it back, assisting Kaoru in getting up from her chair. Gonza had to work very hard to keep his composure, not wanting to tip off Kaoru that there was more going on that she was not aware of. It was rather difficult though because Gonza had been full of excitement since Kouga had revealed to him his true intentions for this evening. As Kaoru began to walk towards the terrace Kouga removed Zaruba from his finger and gently handed it over to Gonza. He did not want any distractions or third parties. This was a very special moment after all.

As Kaoru opened the doors to the terrace she softly gasped. The terrace and back of the house had been beautifully lit with lanterns that looked like they were floating in midair. Adding to the atmosphere was a cool and clear night. The moon shone brightly in the sky surrounded by a million twinkling stars. It was gorgeous and a romantic setting. As Kaoru was taking it all in Kouga silently closed the doors, leaving only the two young lovers. "It's so beautiful. The lights and the moon." Kaoru said in a dreamy voice.

Kouga's eyes soften and a sweet smile, a smile that was only ever reserved for Kaoru, appeared on his face. He walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, "I see something far more beautiful than either." Kouga's voice was filled with love as he spoke. Kaoru had worn a long, flowing white strapless dress that stop just slightly above the floor and matching two inch open toed heels. Her hair was in soft and perfect curls that fell over her shoulders and she had on a light layer of makeup that only added to her already beautiful features. It was all topped off with a necklace that he had given to her as a gift for her birthday with golden wings. His heart had skipped a beat when he had first seen her, mesmerized by her beauty.

Kaoru could only smile at his words. She leaned back, her back and head meeting his chest and placing her hands on his. Kouga had never been known for being the most romantic or affectionate person but in the eight months since his return from the Promise Land he had allowed himself to show Kaoru his love for her. Kouga wasn't Casanova, he wasn't showering her with flowers or proclaiming his love for her from the rooftops. Kaoru would have thought he had gone mad if he started doing things like that. It had been far simpler things. Holding her hand when they were together, soft kisses when they said goodnight, taking her on a few dates although the first time he had needed a bit of a push from their friends. Kouga had even surprised her with a new sketchbook that had one of her drawings of Garo as the front cover. Touching things that allowed the golden knight to show his affection towards his lady.

The two stood there for a few moments, bathing themselves in each other's presence. Kaoru was the one to finally break them out of their little trance. "So, what important thing did you want to tell me that you wanted me to dress up?" The last time he had asked her to dress nicely was when he was going to tell her that he had to leave to the Promise Land. Of course that hadn't exactly gone to plan after being attacked by Sigma and the destruction of Kouga's entire home. Now everything was back in its rightful place. Kouga was home, the house had been completely rebuilt, and all was back to normal. Well, as normal as life could be when you lived in the world of the Makai knights and priests.

Kouga took in a deep breath before turning her around to face her. She looked up at him curiously, waiting for him to say something but instead was surprised with Kouga leaning down, cradle her face with his hand and capturing her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. The kiss was breathtaking and Kaoru could feel her legs buckling. She placed one hand on his chest and the other around his neck to keep herself steady.

In that moment they were the only two people in the world. Kouga broke the kiss and moved back slightly, looking at Kaoru. Her face was slightly flushed and it made him smile to know he had that kind of effect on her. Kaoru looked up at him with a curious expression. "What, was that for?"

He smiled down at her, caressing her cheek with his finger. Most people knew Kouga as the strong and brave Makai knight, the man with the title of Garo. Only a handful of people got to see his kinder and more caring side and it was only Kaoru that was lucky enough to see this sweeter and more affectionate Kouga. Those who have known him long enough know that he wasn't always like this and know how far he has come and changed. "To tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Kaoru could feel her eyes beginning to water. She would always get emotional whenever he was open with his feelings. She didn't say anything, letting him continue on. "I never thought I would fall in love but you've become one of the most important people in my life and I can't imagine being without you."

"Kouga…" she wiped her eyes, being careful not to smear her make-up. Kouga reached into his pocket to pull out a hidden object. "I have something I want to give you." This confession caught Kaoru of guard. She hadn't been expecting anything, it wasn't as if today was anything special. Kouga saw her confusion and softly smiled. "It's a present." He raised her hand and began to slip a carefully crafted silver ring on to her slender finger. Kaoru's breath hitched in her throat. This ring wasn't like the last one he had given. The last time Kouga had given her a ring it had been made from a piece of Zaruba, placed on her middle finger and used as a way to keep track of her. This was different, she looked up at him trying to confirm that this was happening.

Kouga finished sliding the ring, happy that it was a perfect fit. "I want you to stay as close to me as possible."

Kaoru couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She lightly chuckled, her radiant smile beaming bigger than ever. This wasn't the first time he had said those words to her. He had said the same thing after he had given her the first ring long ago. She looked up at him through her teary eyes, "Giving a person a ring, telling them to stay with you. What kind of relationship do you think we have?" she joked, barely able to get the words out through her tears.

This caused Kouga to chuckle this time. He was happy to see that she remembered that day just as he did. "The kind where you will plan to marry me." His eyes were full of hope. Hope for the future that he wanted to build with Kaoru by his side as his wife, his partner. Kaoru just nodded her head, how could she say anything else, "Yes. Yes, yes a thousand times yes." she jumped into his arms and he lifted her up, spinning her a bit. They were both filling up with joy and thrill. This was the start of a new chapter in their lives and they couldn't be happier.

He put her down and pulled away to look at her. "I love you, my knight." she said sweetly her eyes filled with nothing but warmth and love which he returned with full force. "I love you, my lady." With that he leaned forward, capturing her lips again in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. Their lives had changed so much since the day their paths crossed. They had grown and become stronger together. They have given their hearts to each other completely and are ready to begin the next chapter, together.


End file.
